Salsa and Chocolate
by Queen of the Squares
Summary: Jacqueline Medina grew up in Spain with her best friend, Antonio and they're both even accepted into the prestigious International Schooling Foundation. When Jacqueline falls for Vash, she begins to distance herself from Antonio. Her heart is confused.


I skipped down the streets, humming a tune. The roads of Barcelona were very beautiful, a land of passion! Today was the day I was to meet with my long time friend Antonio Fernandez Carriedo; he's going to be my partner when going to the new International Schooling Foundation. My mother and father were busy taking José, my younger brother, to the dentist since he has a cavity.

So, I'm on my own, but that's fine. I've walked these streets many times over, and I know the place like the back of my hand.

"_¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí solo? Eres una chica hermosa." _

I turned around and grabbed the hand of my best friend.

"Antonio!" I shouted, he spun me around and removed his hand from mine, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"You really shouldn't be walking out here all alone, Jacqueline; some punta will snatch you up!"

I giggled at him, "You overreact. I've walked around Barcelona all of my life and I've yet to be kidnapped."

"_¿Por qué no te callas?"_ He snapped, "I'm only looking out for my friend."

"And your friend doesn't need looking out for. I love you Antonio, but I'm fifteen and I don't need a babysitter!"

"You're acting like a child~!" he said, spinning me and pulling me back to his side as we approached the jet that would take us to the island.

"_¿Por qué no te callas?"_ I repeated in a mocking tone, trying and failing to imitate Antonio. He frowned at me.

"Punta," he laughed, I hit him in the arm but laughed as well. Two burly black clothed guards stood by the jet as we walked in. I raised an eyebrow at Antonio who just shrugged, giving the universal sign for "Beats me".

The interior of the craft was very elegant. It was mostly white with soft cushioned seats and touch screen desktops. It was like something from a movie or a science-fiction novel! I sat down and Antonio sat in the seat across the aisle. I glanced over at him, pressing a button on the desk and watched as the lights in the cabin went off. I pressed it again and the light came on. I started to press random buttons, causing my seat to fold out into a bed, a glass to be filled with water, get a cappuccino, latte, and macchiato, as well as called "Room Service" for a sirloin steak with mashed potatoes and salsa.

I could get used to this. I looked at Antonio and saw him doing the same things as we flew, his green eyes dancing as he pressed the different icons and found out new things.

"_Hello Spanish Delegates! This is your guide speaking. I am X3T5, Type 7 and will be helping you over the journey to prepare for landing at the International Schooling Foundation. I would advise you to quickly change into your school uniforms; this will make getting off and to your classes easier and quicker. You don't want to be late! Also, I would suggest sleeping for a while. If you look at your desk, you will see a black icon. Press this twice and the shutters on the windows will close. You will also, to the right, see a small light switch. Flick this down and the lights on your side of the cabin will go out. I have seen that you've figured out most of the icons. If you look to your right, there is a tiny printer beside your armrest. Out of this will come a schedule that will give you your classes, dorm room, and the people you will sit by during your schooling career."_

A buzz sounded from my left and three pieces of paper popped out. I picked them up and scanned over them.

Ah, there's Antonio.

"_I have set up shampoo, conditioner and soap in the bathroom as well as a small washing machine for you to clean your clothes. Your bags and possessions have already been moved to your apartment at the Foundation. Your homeroom teacher, Ms. Rothchild will be giving you your keys for your new home. You are in Group A, and your classmates will be the same throughout your time here. Pick your alliances wisely. I have been told by the Headmaster to make it known your time at the Foundation is to learn all you can about being a leader, fighting, academics, and finally, making social connections. The people you meet here will be the only ones to matter in your later life. Thank you for listening, get changed, sleep, and enjoy your flight to the International Schooling Foundation."_

A beep erupted from the intercom and Antonio voiced:

"X3T5, Type 7? What is she? A robot?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," I said, sighing as I got up and grabbed my things to change and get ready.

"So you're taking the bathroom first?"

"_Si_," I nodded and waltzed to the bathroom, humming the same tune again.

I changed quickly and looked myself over. My medium length brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and my bangs hung just above my eyebrows. The color from the Spanish flag that the Foundation chose was a yellowish orange. It was plaid and had three gray buttons on the high waist band. I wonder what the other countries would have as their representative shade. The shirt was white button up with a crisp collar. I could see it was meant to be tucked in and I undid the three buttons on the skirt, smoothing out the wrinkles in my shirt and re-buttoned my bottom piece. The boots were pretty, being the same dove gray as the skirt buttons, and had three decorative buttons that matched the skirt.

It was all in all not so terrible. It made my legs look good, which is a plus. Even if it was slightly uncomfortable, I didn't really mind. It was pretty and the color wasn't as gaudy as you'd think.

I shrugged, rinsing my mouth out with Listerine and I spritzed on some perfume. I had done my makeup that morning and didn't need to do anymore. That would take _way_ too much energy. Once pleased with how I looked, I walked out of the washroom and saw that Antonio had changed in toilet part. His own uniform consisted of a shirt, modeled like mine and matched my skirt, gray pants, and dressy black shoes. He grinned at me and I struck a pose.

"How do I look?" I asked, making a duck-like face.

"_Fantástico!_ Until you made that expression," he responded. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"_Bastardo!"_

"You hurt me, hermosa!" he pouted, causing me to smile and give him a hug.

"_Tu sabe que te amo!" _

"I love you too, hermosa," he said quietly then backed up, putting an arm out for me to grab onto. I took it and we walked out together, going back to our seats. I yawned, back in Spain it was getting late. Antonio noticed my exhausted state and gave me a kiss on the top of the head. "Get some sleep, _mi hermosa Jacqueline_."

I frowned but got in my chair anyways, pressing the bed icon and watched it unfold before I laid down and went to sleep, dreaming of Antonio.

* * *

**This is the first chapter! The next one will cover Jacqueline's first day in the International Schooling Foundation, or ISF. Salsa and Chocolate is a companion story to **_**High School Sunday**_** as well as **_**Paluszki and Pierogi**_**. I have finished the first chapter of the next companion, **_**Feline Infatuation**_**, and am currently working on the first chapter of **_**Memoirs of the Wurst**_**. **

**Review Please!**


End file.
